Far From Home
by Fred's Brother George
Summary: Every few steps he looked around to see if the Knight Bus was coming, and every time was disappointed when it wasn’t. It didn’t surprise him though. He was dead. And buses couldn’t pick up dead people...
1. Chapter One

.,.,.,.,.,.,Disclaimer: None of the words in this story belong to me because I didn't invent them.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

.,.,.,.,.,.,A/N: Ummm. Err--- enjoy!! And don't forget to review!.,.,.,.,.,.,

** Far From Home **

Harry had been walking for what seemed like days, though knew it had really only been a few hours. The heavy storm clouds rolling in made it near impossible for him to tell when daybreak was going to be coming, and his baggy hand-me-down t-shirt was keeping him anything but warm. Every few steps he looked around to see if the Knight Bus was coming, and every time was disappointed when it wasn't. It didn't surprise him though. He was dead. And buses couldn't pick up dead people. 

At least everyone thought he was dead. Harry knew that as a fact, and as he looked down at his shirt and pants; which were covered in blood, he almost wasn't sure he was alive. The explosion had been huge-- far larger than Harry could have ever imagined. When he had walked into his aunt and uncle's house, it had only taken a moment for everything to happen. He remembered. He remembered just as he was about to open the door there was a scream from behind him, and then when he took one step in, someone-- or something-- had grabbed him from behind to try and pull him out of the way of the full blast. It had worked. Harry was alive. He had woken up sprawled on the front lawn, pain pulsing through him, and the whole house ablaze. For some odd reason, he found himself relieved at the fact this his aunt, uncle and cousin were out of town that weekend. Though that thought was quickly shocked back to reality when the realization that he would be blamed for it if he were found alive struck him. So without giving it a second thought, he grabbed his wand out of his backpack, threw the near empty bag into the fiery blaze, and ran as fast as he could.

Which brought him back to his present predicament as he stood on the cold sidewalk, thunder rumbling off in the distance, his wand still clutched in his hand, and the pounding thought of who would want to kill the Dursley's pulsing through his head.

"One thing's for sure," Harry concluded aloud, "I can't let them know I'm alive until I know who it was that was trying to kill everyone."

Though inside he knew. He knew the only person it could have been. Voldemort. The only question was why, and who he was actually trying to kill. The Dursley's trip had been a last minute thing when Vernon's sister became ill-- probably due to eating one of her dogs Harry figured. So Voldemort-- or whoever it actually was that blew up the house-- could have been aiming for anyone from Vernon, Petunia, Dudley or Harry. Suddenly Harry stopped in mid-step.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried out.

The thought had flashed through his mind that the white owl might have been in the house just as quickly as he saw the powerful animal swoop down from the sky. She stopped abruptly as she landed on Harry's outstretched arm. Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he looked at the bird; her feathers darkened by smoke, giving him the impression that she'd been nearby at the time of the explosion.

"Hedwig," Harry's wide eyes scanned his beloved owl, "I can't believe you're ok."

Hedwig crooned softly as she nuzzled her beak against the side of Harry's face. Harry took a deep shaking breath. Suddenly his once was brilliant plan had a huge flaw in it-- Hedwig. Harry knew that Ron's owl Pig could find Hedwig no matter where she was, and that in it's self could give away where Harry was if he keep Hedwig with him. 

"Hedwig," Harry's voice cracked as he spoke, "Hedwig, you have to go."

The owl just stared at Harry.

"G-Go!" Harry stumbled with the words as he held out his arm, moving it forcefully in an unsuccessful attempt to get her to fly away, "Go Hedwig!"

Suddenly Hedwig's normally bright blue eyes seemed to fill with sadness as who she came to know as her unwavering, faithful master ordered her to leave.

"Just go!" Harry said even louder as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Hedwig leave!!!"

With one finally look at Harry, Hedwig soared up off of his arm and into the night sky. 

Harry sunk to the ground, tears of pain, tears of sadness and tears of fear splashing down his face as he yelled to distant figure of the pet he'd grown to love.

"And don't come back!"

..............to be continued..................

.,.,.,.,.,.,A/N: Alright--- did ya like it? Do you want me to continue? Lemme know-- I take any type of reviews. Just click that great 'lil button at the bottom and review! Thanks!.,.,.,.,.,., 


	2. Chapter Two

.,.,.,.,.,.,Disclaimer: If these charachters were mine, I'd be _very_ rich, and seeing as how I don't have a penny to my name, I don't think they're mine..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

.,.,.,.,.,.,A/N: Well, I got some reviews to this story, so I guess ya all want it to continue. I hope I get more reviews with this chapter though! Read and review! Thanks!.,.,.,.,.,.,

If Harry had been keeping track of how long it had been, he knew he'd have gone insane for sure. He was fairly certain it had been over two weeks, but didn't think it had been a month yet. Either way, he was far from home. Or at least what he'd grown up calling home. By this time it had surely been rebuilt, and the Dursley's were much happier without Harry around. Harry was both horrified and relieved to find out that the Dursley's were not the target about a week after the fire. In a newspaper that he got, the cover story was all on 'The Five Alarm Fire on Privet Drive'. Inside the house, in Harry's once was room, there was the burned-in initials of 'HP'; leading investigators to believe that Harry had started the fire, but didn't make it out. Which was fine with Harry seeing as how he'd travelled many miles by that time, and no one recognized him. 

There was only two things that was worrying him in the present time. One was that he had no idea where he was going. Hitchhiking and walking was all that he'd been doing, and with no place in particular that he was going, the drivers that were kind enough to pick him up, just took him as far as they were going. And by this time Harry was running out of what little money he'd had in his pocket, so he knew he wouldn't be able to make it much further. The second thing that Harry couldn't help worrying about was Hedwig. More than once he'd seen the great white owl flying nearby-- trying unsuccessfully to not be seen. And though no small owl resembling Pig had yet been seen, nor had any unusual happenings come around, Harry still worried that if Hedwig continued to stay nearby it might attract some unwanted attention.

"I have to figure out what to do next," Harry said to himself as he took a break at the side of a long stretch of highway, the bright sun burning through his shirt, "I can't just walk forever."

Harry took out his wand and inspected it. It hadn't worked since the night of the fire. The most that he could get happen was a few weak sparks coming out of the end.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Harry commanded, pointing his wand at a large rock by the side of the road.

Nothing happened.

"I don't understand!" Harry shouted as he studied his wand, in hopes of getting some sort of answer, "I'm a wizard!!"

Several moments of silence passed by, and finally Harry got up and started walking angry down the road-- his wand still clutched tightly in his hand. Within minutes Harry made it to a small gas station. Slowly he walked up to it, and saw a small, fat man sitting on a chair out front. Hoping maybe he'd get a free drink of some sort, Harry planned what he'd say as he walked up to the man.

Before Harry could say anything, the man had already looked him up and down and grunted out, "Boren. Ya got a name?"

"E-Excuse me?" Harry stuttered.

"I said meh name's Boren, what's yours?" Boren spat out, "Yeh deaf boy?

"Oh," Harry cleared his throat, "My name is Harry, and I've been walking for a long time and was wondering if--"

"Ever heard of a car?" Boren said, following by a deep, sinister laugh.

"I just want something to drink," Harry spoke quietly.

Boren's jiggling, laughing body stopped, and he got a serious look on his face, "Yeh got money?"

"Well no," Harry said, then quickly put in, "But I'll clean up around the shop if you like in payment."

Boren shifted around, as if preparing to get up, "Yeh say'n that meh shop's a mess?"

"N-No Sir, I--"

"Yer dirtier than meh shop ever is," anger pulsed through the large man's eyes, and Harry suddenly felt frozen in place with his own rage.

"At least I have a reason," Harry shot back, "I don't think I'd ever want your drinks anyway, I'd probably get sick."

"I swear boy, you're pushing your luck," Boren sat up more, "You don't want to know what I do ter snot-nosed kids like yeh."

Small red sparks started to shoot out the end of Harry's wand as he spoke, "You probably eat them!"

"That's it!" roared Boren as he got up.

Fear rushed through Harry's body as he saw him pull out a shotgun which had been hidden behind the chair. As fear seemed to glue him to the ground in shock, Harry could only star as Boren pointed the gun towards Harry, and prepared to shoot. 

Suddenly, just as Harry thought his life on earth was to stop, his whole world around him stopped; including a frozen in place Boren.

"You must learn to control your temper Harry," the female voice from behind Harry startled him.

Eyes wide, Harry slowly turned around, and as his eyes met the person in front of him, Harry collapsed to the ground.

..............to be continued..................

.,.,.,.,.,.,A/N: Ya all know what to do now. Sorry if the chapter seems short. I was either gonna do long chapters, and take quite a while to update, or short chapters, and quick updates; decided to do short chapters and quick updates-- hope none of ya mind!. Well, review please-- I really want to know ya all think of it! Thanks!.,.,.,.,.,., 


	3. Chapter Three

.,.,.,.,.,.,Disclaimer: Just with the word disclaimer writen at the top of the page, it shows that these stories aren't mine..,.,.,.,.,.,.,

.,.,.,.,.,.,A/N: I'm pretty sure my lack of reviews means I really, really suck at writing. But I'm gonna continue anyways because my brother wants me to! :o) Read and review! ThAnKs!.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Harry," the voice was soft and comforting, "Harry dear, wake up. It's ok, everything is ok." 

Harry's eyes opened and it took him a moment to focus on the person in front of him, "M-Mum?"

A smile that reflected Harry's shone back at him as the lady smiled. Both scared and startled, Harry propped himself up on his hands and shuffled backwards until he hit a hard surface.

His eyes wide Harry managed to stumble out, "B-But your- your d-dead. No. Mum?"

A more serious look came across Lillian Potter's face now, "Harry, it's ok. I am not dead, and neither is your father. But you must listen closely for I only have a short period of time I can speak with you."

"Why?" Harry whispered.

"Because," Lillian smiled again, "I do not want to put you in any harm. Voldemort is not fully convinced that you died in the fire, and is still on the look-out for you. Unfortunately, I am also in danger now too-- exposing myself, so I must tell you quickly what I want you to do. I have set up a safe barrier around a muggle home in London. You know the family-- the Granger's. I believe their daughter Hermione is one of your close friends at school. I need you to get there and stay there by any means possible. For no reason at all are you to leave that house until I contact you and let you know it's safe."

"B-But--" Harry stumbled with his words in an attempt to get out his thoughts, "I need to know. How are you alive? And Dad? You died 16 years ago!"

Suddenly Harry's wand-- which was still in his hand-- started to glow a bright, blood red.

"I must go!" Lillian suddenly cried urgently, "Remember what I said-- now go! Run! Run Harry!!"

Lillian was gone before Harry could say another word. Without giving it a second though Harry got up to his feet and ran through the sparse woods that he found himself near. He ran as fast as he could-- stray branches scrapping across his face, his side in stitches and his breath coming in strangled gasps. Finally he had to stop as he looked around. There was no one around him, and as Harry struggled to hold his breath and stay perfectly still, he heard nothing.

"Ok," Harry gasped as he collapsed on a fallen log, "Mum said," Harry paused a brief moment as he cherished the first time talking about his mother as alive, "Mum said that I have to get to Hermione's. I think- I think I'm close."

It didn't take Harry long to find out that he wasn't close. What he though would be maybe one more day of walking soon turned into almost a week.

"Ok," Harry told himself, "It's just a little further. I mean, how far away can London be? Uncle Vernon certainly got there quickly when they had to remove Dudley's tail…"

A long highway provided brief relief from the forest as he saw a sign indicating that it was only 10km to London-- in the opposite direction that he'd been walking. All the while walking, Harry noticed a burning sensation coming from his back pocket. Finally, just as he got to the outskirts of London, the once warm sensation had now turned to burning.

"What the hell…" Harry stuck his hand into his pocket and fished out his wand.

He was startled to see the end of it glowing bright red. His heart immediately started to pound as he got the odd feeling that someone was watching him.

"Voldemort?" Harry's voice came out in a small whisper.

Without warning, Harry felt the sudden urge to run-- fast. As he ran down the streets of London-- his feet seeming to know where they wear going, but his head pounding with fear and apprehension, he noticed his red hot wand was becoming more and more red-- slowly creeping up to his hand. If it reached it-- it would burn him! Just as he could feel the burning on his hand, his sides ached and the feeling of someone being right behind him…. it stopped. For the first time, Harry looked around, and found himself in the yard of a tall, two story house. The brick walls looked new, and the garage attached to the side looked as if it could hold at least two cars. 

Unsure of who's house this was, Harry contemplated going back onto the street to try and find a booth. But his mothers words echoed in his head; _'For no reason at all are you to leave that house…'. _ And if this was Hermione's place, he had to stay there.

"There's only one way to find out," Harry said, taking a deep breath.

Slowly he walked up to few steps onto the porch that went along the front. With shaking fingers, he pressed the doorbell and waited. He could hear the cry of _'I'll get it!!' _and the thumping of footsteps down the hall. The door swung open, and all Harry could do was stare.

..............to be continued..................

.,.,.,.,.,.,A/N: Thanks so much to Fred reading through my stories! Review people! Thanks!.,.,.,.,.,., 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes, they _are_ mine! (watches all the lawyers come after me)

A/N: Oh my gosh, I haven't updated here in a _long_ time!! I'm really sorry. But I do have good news. I'm currently writing chapter nine of this story. Yes, _nine_. lol, I just have been too busy to update it on here. I would like to thank my brother Fred though, 'cause he's read all of the chapters up to date, and has told me that they're really good. But, _shhhhhhhhhhh_ don't say anything about the next chapters to these lovely people bro! I'm really, really loving writing this story, and have taken into concideration all of the advice that everyone has given me in the reviews. Please continue. :o) Read and review! Thanks!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

In front of Harry stood a little girl that couldn't have been more than four years old. Her hair was pulled up into two tight ponytails at the sides of her head-- where bushy brown hair fell to just above her shoulders. Her face looked familiar to Harry as he inspected her chocolate brown eyes, and her dimpled cheeks. She was dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt and dark blue-jean overalls.

"Hi," Harry spoke, momentarily unsure that he got the right house, "What's your name."

"Tabitha Kay Granger," the young girl said, smiling proudly.

"Hello Tabitha," Harry grinned widely, "Is your Mum or Dad here?"

"No," Tabitha shook her head, and as her ponytails bobbed back and forth, "But my sister is."

"Your sister?" Harry frowned.

"Uh huh!" Tabitha grinned widely, "Sister! 'Mione."

"Hermione," Harry whispered under his breath, "She never told me that she had a sister…"

"'Mione!!!!" the young girl called loudly.

"Who is it?" Harry heard the familiar voice call from the top of the stairs.

Tabitha opened her mouth to yell up the stairs, but quickly stopped and looked at Harry, "Who is it?"

Harry smiled, "Harry."

"Harry!!" Tabitha screamed up the stairs.

There was a pause as Harry was sure he heard what sounded like a strangled gasp, then thumping, followed by a loud crash.

"H-Hermione?!" Harry called up tentatively.

Slowly Hermione creep down the stairs, her eyes wide.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice sounded funny to Harry's ears-- like she'd been crying.

"Yeah," Harry attempted a smile, "Errr-- hi."

Suddenly Hermione's eyes widened as she thumped down the stairs.

She walked up to Harry, pushing her small frame up to eye level with Harry, "You die, come back, wander into my house and all you say is 'hi'?!?!" Hermione paused a moment as tears trickled down her face, "Hi."

Harry smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around Hermione-- who held onto him with enough force that Harry was sure he heard his back snap.

"Hermione," Harry's voice was hoarse, "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. I really did, but I was scared that if I did that Voldemort would go after you."

"Who's Voldemort," suddenly Harry was aware of the continued presence of the small girl.

"Oh," Hermione's head suddenly turned to look at her sister, "Umm, don't worry about it Tabs. Why don't you go play with Chex? See if you can teach him that new trick that you were trying to show him."

"Ok!" Tabitha grinned and ran off down the hall.

Harry watched her turn around the corner before he looked at Hermione, "How come you never told us you had a sister?"

Hermione looked at her feet as she walked over to the steps and sat on the bottom one-- Harry moved to sit beside her, "Because. I was scared to."

"Why?" Harry's blunt question made Hermione squirm uncomfortably.

Finally she looked up, and made eye contact with one of her best friends, "Mum told me at Christmas time on our first year at Hogwarts that she was pregnant. I was positively thrilled about it, and couldn't wait to tell you guys. Then Mum told me something. She-she said that when I was just two years old she had been pregnant. But when she was seven and a half months along, the baby died-- they're not sure how. But the doctors told her that she probably would not be able to have another baby. And so told me not to tell anyone about it-- just in case. That summer Tabitha was born."

Harry's voice was quiet as he spoke, "That doesn't explain why you haven't said anything for the past four years."

"It's stupid," Hermione spoke, her voice cracking as fresh tears spilled down her face.

A smile came to Harry's lips, "Hermione, us taking on a full grown mountain troll when we were eleven was stupid, mixing up Polly-juice potion when we were twelve and going into the ministry of magic after Voldemort was stupid-- trust me, it won't be stupid."

Hermione smiled at Harry as she spoke, "I was worried, because I thought that if I told-- well, if I told 'the magic world' about Tabitha, then somehow that would make it so she would become a witch. And I don't want her to be."

"Why not?" Harry's calm voice relaxed Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Because I don't want her to get hurt. Voldemort is at full power right now, and if Tabs were a witch, then Voldemort could hurt her. But if she's just a muggle like Mum and Dad, than he might leave her alone."

Harry thought about this for a moment, "You're a great sister you know that?"

"Thank you," Hermione choked out.

Without warning she suddenly threw her arms around Harry's neck and started to cry again, "Oh Harry! I don't know what to do! I'm so scared right now, and- and, I was so upset when I was told you were dead. And now you're alive, and that means-- that, that," suddenly Hermione stopped as she moved back and looked at Harry-- her eyes wide, "Oh my God Harry. That means that Voldemort will be after you!! You have to run! You can't stay in one spot Harry, he'll be after you. We have to find a spot, we have to get you out of here, you can't stay. Oh my God! You-you--"

"Hermione!" Harry grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to calm her down, "Hermione, calm down, it's ok. Everything will be ok as long as I stay here at your place."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"There's a protective barrier put around the house" Harry explained, "It was put on here, and I can't be hurt as long as I'm here."

"Who put it on?" Hermione questioned as she stood up.

"Mum," Harry said the name as casually as he possibly could.

Hermione stopped in mid-movement, "W-Who?"

"Mum," Harry said again, "She's alive. And so is Dad."

"What?!" Hermione's voice bounced off the walls just as her doorbell rang, "Y-Your Mu-M-M……." Hermione's voice stumbled as she tried to spit out the thoughts which were filling her head.

Harry tried his hardest not to laugh as the doorbell sounded off again, "I think someone's at the door."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she absentmindedly opened the door. Harry, however immediately became locked in on the dark figure standing ominously in the doorway…

...........to be continued.............

A/N: Was it good??? Lemme know with one of your lovely reviews!! Thanks! 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: These charachters are as much mine as I hate Fred. (winks)

A/N: Ekk, ekkk, squeal, squeal... ok, ok, so that may not be necessary right now, but pretty close huh? The story?... well... err-- I had lost this story. Fred tried to help me piece together the pieces from the small amounts that I would send her, and that she'd keep; which, needless to say, didn't work so hot. So me, and my genious self, figured out that if I took the file which I had saved onto a disk (it refused to open... either corrupt or Fred put a jynx on it...), then transfered it onto a CD, then opened it up, and painstakingly re-formated it by hand and-- well, I got the chapters! Ok, it's safe, you guys can wake up now, I'm done rambling. In short, I now have quite a few chapters lined up for this story, and my interest has been re-sparked so there will be more to come. Enjoy!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"What are you looking at?" Hermione finally found her words as she as saw Harry's wide eyes.

Silence followed her question until an enormous voice boomed out, "HARRY!"

Immediately many things happened all at once. Hermione swung her head around to see who was there just as none other than Ron Weasley walked in, Tabitha came running into the hall, followed by a small golden retriever puppy-- who Harry assumed was Chex-- and finally all of their worlds went black. Harry's first thought was that it was some sort of dark magic, but the loud, house shaking crack of thunder that followed proved otherwise. For a moment everything was quiet. Quiet and dark.

"T-Tabitha?" the quivering voice came from Hermione.

"Yeah," the small response came.

"Ron, it that you here?" Hermione questioned in the still blackness.

"Ummm," there was a pause, "Yeah, I think so." 

"Errr--" there was a sense of hesitation in Hermione's voice when she spoke again, "Lumos!" 

Suddenly a bright light came from the wand extending from Hermione's arm. Everything came into view, and everyone froze. Ron stood wide-eyed, his gaze shifting from Tabitha, Chex, Hermione and finally Harry. Hermione looked as if she were about to faint as Tabitha stared in awe at the wand. Harry, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear at the site of his other best friend.

"Hermione," Ron's voice squeaked, "What's going on?"

Hermione gave a small, strangled laugh as she managed a quiet, "I don't know."

Harry looked around. Everyone seemed to be in a stunned stare, and he knew something had to be done.

"Hey Tabitha," Harry spoke, "Do you have a flashlight around here?"

"Yeah," Tabitha nodded slowly, still looking at Hermione's wand, "There in the desk by the stairs."

Harry stood up, and opened the small drawer on the desk in front of him. Sure enough there was a small flashlight inside it. Harry turned it on, and walked over and handed it to Tabitha, "Here. Why don't you go see if you can find Chex-- I think he went down the hall."

"Alright," Tabitha nodded eagerly, running down the hall-- clearly more excited about playing with the flashlight than actually finding the small puppy.

Once Tabitha was giggling off in the other room, Ron, red faced, and wet, took one large steps, and grabbed Harry in an enormous bear hug. Giving up on his feeble attempt to hold back his emotions, Harry hugged his friend back, letting the tears flow freely down his own face. When they finally moved apart, Hermione was crying uncontrollably beside them.

"You're a bloody lunatic mate!" Ron cried out laughing.

Harry grinned-- the whole front of him now wet from Ron, "You're not high on the smarter side of the scale either Ron. What did you do, walk here all the way from the Burrow?"

Ron shook his head, "No, but it feels like it. I came here to see Hermione."

Hermione, positively howling at this time, threw her arms around Ron. She looked him in the eyes, opened her mouth to say something, then shut it again, overwhelmed by tears.

"Hermione," Harry stepped forward, "Calm down."

It took a few moments, but finally Ron and Harry managed to calm their friend down, and the three began to talk. 

When done, Harry sighed, "Ok lets get all this straight. Ron, you're here because you need help--"

"And I honestly think you have to tell us what the problem is if you want us to help," Hermione interrupted.

Ron remained silent, which is the way he had been, Harry noticed, since they'd sat down. Harry paused a moment, looking at Ron, before he continued, "And I am here because Mum told me this place was protected. So as long as I stay here, I'll be safe."

"So long as you don't leave," Hermione put in, then looked at Ron, "Would you like to talk about it now? I mean, I'm sure you didn't come all this way just for nothing."

Ron looked up, and Harry and Hermione were surprised to see tears coming down his face as he spoke in a soft whisper, "It's-it's you-know-who. He--" Ron took a deep breath, "He took Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Ginny. He told me to come here and I'd be able to save them. To get them back."

"Oh my gosh," Hermione cried, pulling Ron into a hug, "I'm so sorry Ron! But what would Voldemort want with your family? And how would I be able to help?"

"I don't know," Ron sobbed.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened as he looked at them, "I know."

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry swallowed hard before answering, "He knows. Voldemort knows I'm alive and that I'm here. He wants me," he turned to face Ron, "He'll let your family go in exchange for me."

...to be continued...

A/N: Wow, I must just be making everyone happy now. Well... at least the people that enjoy my writing... namely Fred. I've updated all my stories, am making new ones, and finishing up old ones. I'm in a writing mood lately, and so am pumping out lots of stuff. I hope you're enjoying this story. Only one way to find out-- review! Thanks! 


End file.
